Ransom
by Raiju
Summary: Shuichi and Hiro are kidnapped and held for ransom by a sadistic man that believes slavery is a virtue. (Rape, Abuse, Yaoi, sm)
1. Chapter 1

**Ransom**

****

**By: Ryoko [Raiju]**

****

* * *

It was cold here, wherever he was.

The room was white, unbearably bright too.

He groaned loudly as he tried to roll over, cringing from the sharp pains in his ribs and thighs. _What the hell happened?_ he couldn't remember how he'd got there or what had happened beforehand to GET him there. But he was there, on the floor, just the same. Finally opening his eyes, he whimpered.

Hiro was in fairly worse shape, lying next to the boy, holding Shuichi in his arms tightly as if protecting him.

"Hiro?" he whispered, touching the older boy's face gently.

It seemed as though they'd gotten hurt, but...even if they were, wouldn't they be in a dark room? Already it was confusing, however, his questions could be ignored for now.

"Hiro? Hey, Hiro, c'mon, get up. C'mon. We gotta go. Hiro...?"

The brunette lay still, barely even breathing.

"Shuichi..." he whispered at last; his voice raspy and dry, as well as almost too soft to understand. "Shuichi...I can't..." he suppressed a cough, blood trickling down the side of his mouth to the pearl-white floor. "I...can't move. I can't feel my legs...or arms...I can't move..."

The younger boy's heart sank. What was going on here?!

He tried to move, managing to push himself into a sitting position, looking back down at Hiro.

_What happened to us...?_ the older teenager's clothes were torn to shreds, his pants sliced up the front and side, cuts and slits dotting the rest of his body, mostly focused on his legs and arms, though. _Oh god...what happened?!_ his eyes grew wide with fear, looking down at himself.

He wasn't any better looking, and on top of that, his shirt and belt were missing.

Stifling a scream of pain in his throat, Shuichi pushed himself up, falling into the wall to support his trembling frame. He wasn't going to make it far, and was well aware of it. With legs of jelly, he wobbled to the only door in the room, finding it locked.

"Not funny..." he whispered, finding his voice even harder to hear. His legs gave in, making him collapse to the floor and nearly pass out from the sudden pain jolting through his spine. "Hiro? Hiro, you still with me?"

No answer.

_Terrific.__ I gotta get him outta here. We BOTH need to get out of here. If only I knew where we were..._

The room was completely pearl white; the floor, walls and ceiling all the same blinding shade of white. No windows, and a single door, which was locked. There wasn't a way out.

He clenched his teeth and moved his arms up to the door, banging on it as hard as he could.

"Let us out! Somebody! Help! Let us out of here!" He yelled as loudly as he could, only to be silenced as the door flung open and sent him halfway across the room, landing near Nakano once again.

"Keep it DOWN!" the intruder was a big, yet scrawny, man, with short red- brown hair and cold piercing yellow eyes. He was dressed in a suit, much like a teacher, without the dress coat and tie, and appeared to be a businessman of some sort. Behind him stood a younger boy, no more than 15, with an iron collar around his neck. The man was holding the chain, leading from the collar, tightly. "I'm TRYING to conduct business, so keep it down, brat."

"Brat? Why you little...!" Shuichi tried to get up, only to have Hiro pull him back down hard. The brunette pinned him down to the floor, wincing as pressure was pushed against his wounded arm.

"Shu, stop. Be still." He whispered, finally gaining control of the musician. Shuichi silenced, glaring daggers at the man before him. The boy behind him seemed to be somewhat scared, and looked as though he was about to burst into tears.

"Insolent mongrel." The door was slammed and locked again, leaving the two boys alone once more.

"Why didn't you let me get him?"

"He's...not someone...you want...to mess with..."

"Why not? He didn't look so tough."

"Shuichi, be silent, please. There are...cameras all over this room. Just be quiet." The older teenager shivered with a chill of cold, as well as fear, gripping the pink-haired boy's abdomen. Shuichi winced against the pain, curling up and moving closer to Hiro for warmth, since he still had his shirt on.

"Please...Hiro...what happened? How did we get here?"

"Just relax. That doesn't matter. What matters is that we stay together and hope for the best." He whispered, kissing the boy's forehead slowly.

"Hiro..."

"Shh."

****

**

* * *

**

Game Over?

**Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ransom**

****

**By: Ryoko [Raiju]**

****

* * *

How did they get here?

Where were they?

Why were they in such pain?

Hiro moaned softly, feeling something warm pressing onto his arm. But the touch stopped when he began to move, a small gasp of surprise coming from behind him. He couldn't move, so moved his eyes instead, falling onto the boy from before.

He couldn't see the boy clearly enough, to make out many features, but he was able to see that the boy had long silvery hair, tied back in a messy braid, and piercing ice blue eyes, clouded over by fear or sorrow. His skin was so white, one couldn't really tell if he was alive or not, for his touch was ice cold as well. The brunette resting his head down once more, allowing the boy to go about his work again.

"Who are you?"

The boy didn't respond, almost ignoring the question.

"Then...where are we?"

Still no answer. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable being asked any of these questions.

"Can you speak?"

He shook his head at that, dipping the cloth back into the bowl of hot water, next to him, and moving down to Hiro's legs.

"You're a mute...I...I'm sorry, I must be making you feel pretty strange then, I-I apologize."

Once he'd finished, the cloth was folded and rested next to the bowl. Reaching over, he held a glass of cold water in Hiro's line of vision, pulling up his head slowly and easing the glass to the teenager's lips. It seemed as though the boy had done this a number of times before, since he was pretty skilled at his timing for giving the oldest teenager time to breathe and all. He continued to let the guitarist drink until he'd been refused, easing the older person's head down again, and setting aside the half empty glass.

The young boy stared at Hiro's back for a long time, studying the wounds and dressing them at the same time, replacing the shirt as soon as he was able to keep the brunette from catching a chill. He sighed softly, no voice heard, leaning down and gently kissing Hiro's cheek. Try to tell him, in his own way, that they were going to be alright.

The three of them jumped as the door swung open, banging against the wall, and the suit-clad man appeared again. His tied was gone and his shirt slightly unbuttoned. The air about him was more intense, more stressed and angry.

"Miroslav! You're DONE! Out NOW!" He ordered. The teenager scrambled to his feet, visibly terrified and shaking, picking up the tray he'd brought in. "Leave that, just get out here, you worthless brat." The man snapped, walking into the room and yanking the boy's collar roughly, literally dragging him out of the room and slamming the door shut.

The small room was silent once more as Hiro listened to the man screaming at someone, in a foreign language, at the top of his lungs, followed by a series of slaps, and then silence ensued. The brunette started trembling slightly, his hands balling into fists. The silence was shattered by the crack of a whip and a blood-curdling scream, which echoed off of the walls, and even more off of the walls inside his head and heart.

"What is...?" He asked, but he really didn't want to know. The trembling grew to the point where he was nearly having a seizure, his eyes wide in fear as the screams continued to pierce the air. Shuichi's arms interrupted his thoughts, pulling the older boy's head to his chest.

"Cover your ears, Hiro. Don't listen, please don't listen." The musician pleaded, whispering the words into the dark locks of hair. He was acting as though he'd heard it before, but in truth he hadn't. This was Shuichi Shindou's way of being brave. He had to endure it, for everyone's sake. Physical pain was irrelevant now. The only thing that existed - the only thing that was real - was the screams, and the cries of pure blood-coated agony.

Another scream pierced the air, silence following it. A few more skin-on- skin-contact sounds, and there was no more.

All the both of them could picture was the poor boy being beaten on mercilessly by some sadistic freak that thought it was okay to keep slaves for pleasure and torture.

The door opened again timidly, and the boy from before stepped inside, barely able to keep his balance any longer. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, falling to his knees the second the door closed behind him.

The two looked up, Shuichi the first up and crawling to the boy.

"You look terrible...come back in the corner over here." He whispered, taking one of the boy's arms and sliding it over his neck as his crawled to the farthest corner of the room, setting the half-limp body next to Hiro, who was already seated against the cold wall.

"Oh my god, what happened to you...?" The taller teenager whimpered, tears stinging his eyes. He could just sit here and watch this be done, he could let this happen again. But...why HAD it happened? What did this kid do, to deserve it? He was helping him and Shuichi out of the kindness of his heart, and that was nothing to be punished for! His eyes locked on the iron collar and cuffs around the boy's neck and wrists.

'Either...someone around here does this because this boy is dangerous...or...' he looked up at the door, staring through it, 'we've got a slavery issue on our hands.' He growled at the thought. "Slavery was outlawed decades ago. And even if it wasn't you had to be over eighteen to be a slave. You're no older than fifteen! What the fu-"

"Hiro!" Shuichi's hands flew up to cover the older boy's mouth. "Shh! There's cameras all over this friggin room! You wanna get us killed?!"

"But...I...I can't watch this happen! Shu, this kid didn't deserve th-" he froze when the door flew open once again, the same man standing there with his hands on his hips.

_Oh fuck..._ the three of the boys thought at once, all starting to tremble, hoping that he, nor either of the others, was going to be taken out of the room, next.

****

**

* * *

**

Game Over?

**Continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ransom**

****

**By: Ryoko [Raiju]**

****

* * *

"So you're against my wishes?" The man moved forward, seeming to tense the room in fear, reaching down and pulling Hiro up by his hair. "Is that it, pawn?"

_Pawn?_ "Let go of me you fuckin' bastard!" He swung a punch, only to get it caught and his arm, twisted, behind his back. "GAH! Fuck, let me GO!" he yelled, trying to fight against the pain. His body was faring better than he'd thought it would, for being as hurt as he was only minutes ago.

"Let's go and teach you some manners, shall we, brat?" he dragged the guitarist to the door, pausing when the boy in chains cried out.

"Master, NO!" he cried, standing weakly. "I-it's my fault! Punish ME! He hasn't done anything!" He stumbled forward, falling to his knees after a single step.

"Oh, I'm not done with you YET Miroslav." With that, he ignored the plea and slammed the door shut.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the boy screamed, beginning to cry and act as if he were going to be sick. "MASTER! NO!!!!!!" he screamed again and again, until Shuichi had reached him, wrapping his arms around the boy. "Oh god, he'll be broken! I can't let him get broken! This is all my fault, I have to help him!" The boy sobbed.

"No. No, you don't have to help him. Just take it easy, easy little one." The musician whispered, rubbing small circles extra gently over the new whip marks on the boy's back.

"He's going to be hurt because of me...everyone always gets hurt because of ME! It's always because of ME! WHY?! WHY?!"

"Shh...hush now, everything's going to be alright. I promise. Just relax little one..." held to the trembling frame as tightly as permitting, struggling to keep himself together as well. By _broken_ did this kid mean what Shuichi THOUGHT he did? He shuddered at the thought, swallowing hard.

**

* * *

**

(Hiro) 

He'd been dragged inside a dark room, completely pitch black, with only a sliver of moonlight coming in from the crack in the door.

"Get your hands off of me!" Hiro growled, squirming and fighting against the chains clipped on him. _Damn it...he'd better not...aww crap..._ he gasped as the member in his torn jeans was clamped onto, slowly being crushed, or so it felt. He screamed in pain, trying to fight down the cries, knowing that the response was JUST what was wanted from him.

Who was touching him now? He couldn't see anything, and had merely woken up here. There was nothing to say that this was even that guy from before. Maybe it wasn't even ONE person...he couldn't be sure. He growled when he was finally let go, glaring at the darkness. _Ooh, where is that bastard? He is SUCH a dead man!_ the brunette struggled against the chains once more, binding him to the wall. Suddenly, the chains loosened. Taking up the opportunity, he ran forward toward the light, being yanked back and realizing that the chains around his wrists hadn't been freed- only loosened.

"Seems you like to be the hero, huh? That's your name as well, isn't it?" that man's voice again. He laughed at Hiro's foolishness, waiting for the boy to pick himself up.

"What the fuck is WRONG with you?! Let me go!"

"I'll give the orders here."

_CRACK!_

Hiro half gasped/half screamed in pain as the whip hit the side of his neck, landing on his spine and tearing through the flesh as it made contact against his bare skin. Even if his shirt WERE still on, it wouldn't have done much good. Again, he was lashed, crumbling to the hardwood floor holding his shoulders and choking back screams.

This hurt so much more than anything he'd ever felt, so much more than bearable. He couldn't hang on, but he had to. He couldn't scream, not again!

He screamed again, even louder, his voice matching the same one he'd heard earlier. The cry, so loud, that blood came up through his throat, heaving itself out. His body trembled more than he could ever remember, his eyes squeezed shut as the whip came down again and again.

Only five lashes and he was already certain he would pass out from the pain.

_Oh god...make it stop...!_ he cried out again, giving in and collapsing to the floor completely, in submission. "No more...please no more..." he whimpered, blood trickling out from the side of his mouth.

"Giving up already? I thought you were the hero?" that voice was getting on his nerves, but not his anger nerves - no - on his nerves that sensed fear. He was terrified of that voice now and couldn't hold down the tremors that followed the man's words. No wonder the boy was so reluctant to let anyone upset this man.

It hurt so much...everything stung...everything burned. Anything that touched his spine or neck, even the air, made him whimper like a wounded animal. He wanted to die so badly, to leave his body and get away...but it couldn't be done.

_Please...someone help me...help US..._

**

* * *

**

(Shuichi and the kid) 

"Oh god...oh god...he's...oh god...master how could you? Master no...! He...your friend couldn't have taken that beating...he's...he's broken...I can feel it...oh god...oh god..." the boy whispered over and over, holding his arms and pushing himself tighter into the corner, his eyes squeezed tight in fear and shame.

_Please be alright Hiro...we can't loose you...please stay strong, my friend..._ Shuichi thought, sitting close to the boy and resting an arm around the teenager's shoulders.

A door on the outside opened and slammed. Then another slam. But the door in this specific room never opened.

_Hiro... what happened to you...?_

**

* * *

**

(Hiro) 

Everything was fading fast, a deep thick sleep wrapping it's arms around him. He tried to refuse, but the quiet and warmth of it was so soothing...all he wanted was to feel that peace...and he gave in to it, his head falling back down to the floor. Once the darkness had overcome him, he didn't move, barely breathing in the light of the unforgiving moon.

That unforgiving moonlight that brought death to life and the living to eternal sleep.

****

**

* * *

**

Game Over?

**Continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ransom**

****

**By: Ryoko [Raiju]**

****

* * *

"Apparently you aren't a mute...so...what did that guy call you? Miroslav?" Shuichi whispered, holding the boy tight against his chest.

"He calls me that, but it's not my name."

"What IS your name?"

"I...don't remember."

"How can you not remember?"

"It's been too long since I've been called it. He only calls me Miroslav."

"How come?"

"Miroslav, in Slavic, means 'beautiful slave'. He calls me it for a reason."

"I...I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault." The boy shivered, clinging close to Shuichi for warmth in the cold room. "I hope he's okay...it's so quiet..."

Secretly, Shuichi had already been praying for Hiro, because he'd heard the silence long before the older boy's screams had stopped. He'd felt the detachment in his heart and knew just what was happening. His closely related link had been shattering and was stinging his soul, prodding at him to go and see if he was alright, but Shuichi was too tired and weak to move.

He hadn't eaten in a long while...almost 3 days, and had only lived off of a single sip of water for that whole time. His body wasn't taking the treatment too well, and he was getting a little sick from the cold of the room.

"Miroslav..." he leaned down, whispering into the younger boy's ear so the cameras and such couldn't hear him.

"Yes?"

"When that guy comes back in here...I'm gonna need your help..."

"What are you planning?" his voice hushed even more, barely more than mouthing it.

"I've gotta get Hiro and get outta here...you're coming with us too. But I need you to help."

"I can't go...M-master...is all I have..." he rested against the musician's chest once more, still whispering, inaudible to the sensors. "He's the only reason I've got clothes on my back and a roof over my head...I can't leave him."

"But he's got you in chains. That's not kindness, and I, for one, won't take it. Trust me..." he wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, "Come with us and I'll personally make sure you get a better place to stay where you don't HAVE to fear for your life."

"..." the boy was completely silent after that, lifting his head weakly to meet Shuichi's gaze, quickly capturing the musician's lips in his own for a brief moment before letting go at the realization of what he was doing. "I- I'm sorry!" He pushed himself away as if he'd done something wrong, whimpering like a wounded animal about to be caged if he didn't beg for mercy.

"Hey, it's alright. It's alright." Shuichi smiled sympathetically. "It's okay, I'm not mad or anything, relax."

"Nobody here has cared about me. I've seen hundreds of people come through here and not one gave a damn about me. You're the first and...I-I took it for granted...I shouldn't have, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Please come back over here?"

He obeyed, crawling closer and throwing himself into Shuichi's arms, sobbing silently. "Thank you, thank you...thank you for caring..."

"No need to thank me. Hey, it's gonna be okay, I promise."

****

* * *

Everything around him was spinning as he tried to pick himself up off of the floor, only to fall back down as a bolt of pain shot up his spine. He hadn't remembered about the experience until that pain reminded him that it wasn't very long ago. How long had he been out?

Sunlight was now seeping through the cracks, so it had been a few good hours; a whole day, perhaps. His chains rattled as he pushed himself onto his side, coughing and gagging on his own saliva and a little blood. As soon as he'd barely regained his sight, the door ahead of him flew open, sunlight invading the room and accepted with a hiss as he squinted his eyes against it. It was that guy...

"Took you long enough to wake up. Let's get going." The man pressed a button close to the door and released the boy's chains from the wall, pulling him to his feet and dragging him into the open.

They walked through a small backyard and into a run-down looking house. Hiro was instructed to sit in a chair and did so without a response.

It seemed to be a kitchen, but didn't look like one that much. For looking as neat and tidy as this man's clothes did, this house was no comparison.

He slammed down a telephone in front of the brunette as well as a glass of water and a piece of paper with '1 mil.' and 'port 3 dock 8' scribbled on it. "Have some water first."

He picked up the glass, shakily bringing it to his lips and downing as much as he could, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

"Now, I want you to call the president of yours, the president of NG, and I want you to make sure to tell him you're being held for ransom. I'm asking 1 Million EACH for you two. Tell him to come alone and to meet me at Port 3, dock 8 at 9 tonight." He pointed to the words as he read them, making sure to etch it into the musician's memory, pushing the phone closer to the boy. Hiro picked it up and dialed the first number that came to mind: K's cell phone, waiting impatiently.

"This is K."

"K help us! Me and Shuichi are being held for ransom in some psycho's house and he's tying to freakin' kill us-"

The man smacked Hiro hard across the face, sending him to the tile floor.

"Hiro?! HIRO?!" _CLICK_

"You damn brat!" He kicked the brunette hard in the ribs, knocking the breath out of him. "You're lucky I don't HANG you for that." He kicked him several more times before picking up the boy's collar and throwing him back in the chair. "We're gonna do it RIGHT this time, or you ARE gonna die." He pulled a gun from his belt, pulling back the safety and pressing it against the boy's temple. "Screw up and I'll blow your brains out. Now DIAL!" he yelled, pressing the metal painfully into the boy's head. He trembled as he picked up the phone, beginning to dial Tohma Seguchi's number and extension.

"President of NG speaking."

"Se-Seguchi..." he couldn't speak no matter how hard he tried to force it out.

"Hiro?"

"Se-guchi...we're...being held for ransom..."

"Where are you?!"

"He wants 1 Million a piece for me and Shuichi..." he pulled the phone away as he coughed, his voice growing hoarse. "He said to meet him at 9 tonight with the money. Port 3, dock 8. He wants you to come alone."

"Hiro? Hiro are you-"

The man pulled the phone away from the boy, slamming it down before he could say anything more.

"Good boy. Glad you didn't decide to pull another stupid stunt. Now lets go." He picked the boy up, pressing the gun into his back as he led him to a door, going down a set of stairs toward an office. He stopped Hiro in front of a wooden door, opening it and kicking him in. The boy fell down hard, immediately surrounded by Shuichi and the other boy. "Miroslav, out, NOW!" the man ordered, pulling on the teenager's chain and slamming the door shut.

****

**

* * *

**

Game Over?

**Continue?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ransom**

****

**By: Ryoko [Raiju]**

****

* * *

"Hiro!" Shuichi snapped out of his stare, checking the other's pulse. "Hiro!"

"I-I'm fine. Relax Shu."

"Thank god." The pink-haired teenager threw his arms around the other, sobbing quietly in relief. "What the hell did he do to you?!" he pulled his hands away, staring at the blood in both fear and anger.

"D-don't worry about it." The brunette tried to push himself up, only to fall again, rolling onto his side facing Shuichi. The musician's curiosity took over, making him crawl to the back of Hiro. He nearly passed out at the sight of the cuts and all of the blood the older boy was losing. He could bear to see this kind of mutilation without wanting to throw up or burst into tears. Hiro didn't do anything to deserve those marks, and didn't do anything to deserve those chains, but he still had them just the same. Earned or not.

"Hiro..." he began, clutching his stomach. "I'm so sorry he hurt you...I-I won't let him do it again. He won't hurt you again."

"It was my big mouth that got me into it. Not yours. Don't blame yourself."

"I still do...I should've done something to help you..."

"Shuichi..."he weakly reached out a hand, as he rolled onto his back, biting his lip to hold down the cry of agony that was sure to rip itself out of his throat. "Shuichi, it's not your..." he felt his consciousness slipping slowly. "Not your...fault..." his eyes grew dim and closed, his body falling completely limp.

"Hiro? HIRO!" he checked the boy's pulse, sighing. "Don't scare me like that." He pulled himself close and rested the guitarist's head on his knees, running his cold fingers along the side of the other's face. "We need to get you to a hospital...as soon as possible..." he whimpered, wiping a tear from his face. "Or else you'll bleed to death...I can't let that happen."

The same blood-curdling screams echoed throughout the room, once more, even as they stopped, Shuichi could still hear them, responding to them with a blank, almost dead, stare toward the door.

**

* * *

**

(K and Tohma) 

"Seguchi!" The tall blonde burst through the door to the president's office, slamming his cell phone and a tape recorder onto the desk. He opened his mouth but paused when he saw the horrified expression that the musician wore. "Seguchi...did..."

"I have to come up with a couple million dollars to get Shuichi and Hiro back..." his fists started to tremble on the desk as he looked up at the man. "K, I can't pay their ransom. I don't have that much to give. I don't even have enough, currently, to pay for ONE of them."

"Seguchi...Hiro called me." He pressed the 'play' button on the tape recorder.

"K help us! Me and Shuichi are being held for ransom in some psycho's house and he's tying to freakin' kill us-"crashing sounds in the background

"Hiro?! HIRO?!" CLICK

"He tried to contact me first, I presume?"

"I guess so. He sounded more controlled and weakened when he called me." Tohma's eyes downcast to his fists, his entire body beginning to shake. "I can't help them...there's nothing I can do..." he stood, walking toward the door, but losing his balance before he reached it.

"You're shaking, Seguchi, relax. Just relax for now and I'll take care of everything."

"Please, K, there isn't enough money...we can't afford them...!"

"Relax and let me handle it." The blonde smiled and winked. "I've got an idea."

**

* * *

**

(Miroslav (or so he's called)) 

_At least he was alright..._ he whimpered softly as he tried to move from the corner, his legs and spine searing in pain. He managed to crawl to the carpet, pulling himself up against the desk and resting against it, as far as he chains would let him go without strangling him. He couldn't see strait- not anymore. His blood was pumping so fast, his heart still throbbing and his breaths still quick. He hadn't been touched like that in a long while, not for at least a few months, and it hurt more this time, than any time before.

His master wasn't kind or gentle at all. Never had been. But today he was rougher than usual, like that older boy had clicked something inside the man that made him even more sadistic. The boy looked down at his fists, as the man entered the office, his clothes replaced and neatened.

"Miroslav, I'm going out for awhile. Have those two brats taken care of by my return." He unchained the teenager, dragging him to the door, throwing a first aid kit into his hands and shoving the boy inside, locking the three of them inside.

"Miroslav!" Shuichi yelped softly, his voice shot from the crying he'd been doing.

Weakly, the light-haired boy knelt beside Hiro, immediately working at tending the brunette's wounds. He didn't want to speak, not right now; he was too sure that his voice was gone. The screaming he'd done had been louder than usual, and more painful on the vocal cords, so he was sure that there was nothing left to merely whisper with.

"Miro-"

"Quiet!" The boy snapped, eyes squeezing shut tightly. "Just...don't talk to me."

"What happened?"

"I said shut up!"

Shuichi silenced when he saw the tears, looking back down at his best friend in anger.

"This is too much..." he whispered, glancing up at the door.

The youngest teenager finished Hiro's back with ease, gauzing it up tightly to stop the blood loss. "Relax. You're leaving soon enough."

"WHAT?!"

"Master is getting rid of you two. It's a low-priced ransom and you two will be gone later tonight. So quit talking about it." There was such hatred in that boy's voice...

"Miroslav...you aren't...?"

"Of course not. Master won't ever let me leave. As long as I'm good enough to fuck, I'm good enough to stay here. And when there's nothing else he can do with me, he won't let me go like you two, he's gonna shoot me dead. So stop complaining. At least YOU two can get out of this." He snapped, gathering up the soiled items and stuffing them in a plastic bag, closing up the box and standing, looking down at Shuichi once more. "You're so lucky, Shuichi-kun. You have no idea how lucky you are." He mumbled, walking to the door on shaking legs and waiting beside it until he was retrieved, in silence.

Shuichi stared at him in shock, taking in each word. "I'm sorry."

****

**

* * *

**

Game Over?

**Continue?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ransom**

****

**By: Ryoko [Raiju]**

****

* * *

"Stop, no, stop it HURTS!" Shuichi growled, biting his tongue as the man toyed with him, ramming him into the wall harder and harder each time. "STOP!!!!!" He was grabbed by his hair and his head was pulled back roughly.

"Why do you keep fighting and whining?! You're not going to remember it anyway!" the man cursed, making the teenager scream again as he was invaded once more.

"STOP IT!!!!"

The younger boy sat in the corner, watching his new friend get tortured and raped, completely helpless to do anything. A blank stare plastered on his face, but his eyes full of more pain than bearable. He wanted to help so badly, to stop him, but his chains weren't going to allow it. Even if he COULD have moved, his legs wouldn't hold him up.

He fell to the cold floor face-first as he was thrown into the room, nearly landing on Hiro as he came down. The musician couldn't help but cry and whimper in anger and shame, even as far away as he was from the threat, it all still hurt.

"Yuki..." he whimpered, hiding his eyes under his arms, the chains rattling loudly.

**

* * *

**

(Miroslav) 

"Good boy. You stayed quiet the whole time."

"Master Hitari...please..." he whispered.

"How DARE you utter my name, slave?!" He smacked the boy hard across the face, sending his form falling to the side, his head resting on the wall. The boy drew his limbs inward, pulling himself into a tight ball. "You brat, I give you a LITTLE lee-way and this is what you go and do? I should shoot you right now."

Fearing for his life, his arms shot up to cover his head as much as they could as he cried softly into his knees, hearing the sound of the top deck drawer opening. That was the drawer the handgun was kept in; he should know.

The heavier footsteps drew closer to him, stopping suddenly. He didn't want to look up, for fear that his pathetic life would flash before his eyes as he looked down the barrel of the gun.

"You got lucky brat. It's time we leave." No gun fired, thankfully. The boy was yanked to his feet by his hair, his chains unhooked from the wall. He watched the businessman retrieve Hiro and Shuichi from the room, dragging both of them by their chains as they struggled to keep up on unsteady legs. He snatched up the boy next and led them to a jeep outside, shoving the two musicians into the back seat and locking the door from the outside.

The youngest was forced into the front seat and chained to the door as it locked from the outside. He made no protest, just staring at his knees as they drove. If he'd dared to look up, he'd be hit again, or worse.

Shuichi and Hiro clung to each other, Shuichi sobbing harder by the minute and struggling to stay quiet, fearing for his life around the stranger. Hiro, for once, not being able to calm his friend down.

"You three brats keep quiet and sit still. You make one PEEP and I'll shoot you ALL DEAD." He stepped out of the car into the darkness, headlights shining on a very unstable Tohma Seguchi.

"Miroslav...what's...?" Hiro whispered. The boy in the front said nothing, his body visibly shaking. "Miro-"

"Shut up." He snapped in a whisper. "He's got a gun. Shuichi shut up. Please shut up."

Shuichi couldn't help but cry harder, his nails digging so hard into Hiro's back that they were piercing through the bandages and drawing blood where no wounds were.

"Shh..." the brunette sighed, holding him tightly and watching outside.

**

* * *

**

(Outside) 

"I see you came alone. Good."

"I have your two million right here, just like you requested." Tohma said as composed and calm as he could, lifting the briefcase slightly.

"Hand it over."

"Let me see the boys first."

The man growled, walking back to the car and unlocking the door. "Get your asses out NOW. BOTH of you." He snapped. Hiro and Shuichi obeyed, shakily standing beside the vehicle and starting to follow the man. Shuichi paused, looking to his side at the boy still in the car.

"Miroslav..." he felt his tears start to run down his face faster. "I can't leave him..."

_'"As long as I'm good enough to fuck, I'm good enough to stay here. And when there's nothing else he can do with me, he won't let me go like you two, he's gonna shoot me dead. So stop complaining. At least YOU two can get out of this."_ The boy wasn't going to get away unless Shuichi did something about it right now.

"I'm not leaving without Miroslav!" He yelled, backing away towards the car.

Tohma's heart sank passed his feet when he saw the two boys, and the shape they were in. To learn a third was also in that kind of shape, if not worse, made him begin to shake with anger.

Hitari moved backward and dragged Shuichi forward by his hair, standing him next to Hiro, whom was barely keeping his balance.

"Here are your boys. Now where's MY part?"

"Right here." K tackled him down from the shadows, ripping the gun from the man's hand and throwing it toward Tohma. "Shuichi! Hiro! Get into the van!" he ordered. Hiro looked down at Shuichi, who was staring back at Miroslav.

"We can't yet! Shuichi wont leave Miroslav behind!"

"You listen and you listen good!" K growled, pulling the redhead up by his collar, holding him in the air with one arm. "You get your ass over to that car and let that other boy out. Or I'm gonna blow your head CLEAR off." He produced the magnum from its holster at his side, pressing it against the man's temple. "Get moving!"

The man did as told, stopping in front of the car, but jumping into the driver's side and starting to drive off.

"Yeah right, baka." The taller blonde smirked, clicking a button on his belt.

The black car swerved to a stop as the number of cop cars surrounded him. K stepped into the headlights. "You're under arrest." He smiled evilly, as several police officers broke through the door and dragged the man out. Sure that the coast was clear, K personally made his way to the car, motioning for the boy to look away as he punched through the window, clearing away the excess glass with the barrel of his gun, before putting it away.

"It's gonna be okay now. You're safe." His smile was soft and gentle as he reached in and broke the locks of the boy's chains, which latched him to the car. He helped the boy out of the car and pulled him into his arms, holding him tenderly as the boy wept with relief.

"I can't believe you did what you did, Shuichi, but what you did gave this kid hope he's never felt. I can tell you that much." He looked down at the sleeping burden in his arms, the teenager's hands clinging tightly to his shirt. Resting the boy across the far back seat, he pulled an emergency blanket over him. Then turned his attention to Hiro and Shuichi.

Tohma had given up his coat to Shuichi, seeing as the boy had almost no clothes to cover him. The taller blonde pulled a blanket over the guitarist, smiling at both of them in relief. "Well, Tohma, looks like we're gonna be in the E.R. for awhile."

"As long as they're all safe."

****

**

* * *

**

Game Over?

**Continue?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ransom**

****

**By: Ryoko [Raiju]**

****

_

* * *

_

(One week later: in the hospital room)

"It's good to see that you're doing better Shuichi, I was scared that you'd lose the fight on me." Yuki winked, actually showing a side of himself that he normally didn't.

"How are Hiro and Miroslav doing?" Shuichi groaned, trying to roll over in the hospital bed, but falling back into place.

"Hiro is still in intensive care, but he's doing fine. Miroslav is upstairs in his own room, but..." the blonde's eyes averted for a moment. "He's not doing so well...mentally I mean."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Your manager, K, told me that he can't sleep in the bed, he feels like he has to sleep on the floor. He won't let anyone but K touch him, and won't speak to anyone. The nurses have caught him during nightmares where he screams so loudly he could wake up the dead, and as far as anyone knows, the kid cracked."

"Miro- no. Yuki, has he remembered his real name yet? I can't call him Miroslav anymore..."

"His real name?"

"It's a long story...but uhh...that man he was taken from was his master. That man had nearly erased the boy's memories and began calling him 'Miroslav' until the name was engraved in his head. He couldn't remember his real name when I asked him about it."

"Well...no. Nobody's said anything about that."

A nurse poked her head in, nodding toward Yuki. "Sir, visiting hours are over, you can come back tomorrow at 7 am."

"Thank you, I'll be on my way momentarily." The blonde nodded, waiting for the nurse to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow then, baka." He gently kissed Shuichi's forehead before leaving, turning out the lights as he left.

The musician lay in the dark for several hours, thinking about anything that popped into his head. "He still hasn't remembered his own name...they're going to send him to the psych ward if he continues being the way he is..."

Staying in one place, in a bed alone for so long, was driving him passed insane. Sliding himself over the edge of the bed, he stood shakily, grabbing a robe off of the hook next to the bed, and slipping it on.

It was easier for him to walk now, but it had been so long since he'd DONE so that his legs needed a few moments to adjust. After the hard part was out of the way, he stuffed a bunch of pillows under he covers, to look like he was sleeping, and left the room, making his way down the dark corridors toward the elevator. Thankfully, even as he entered the elevator, everything was vacant.

Not a soul around to see him; which made him glad. That meant nobody to see his humiliation.

"Intensive care...four." he pressed the button and leaned against the farthest wall as the elevator started moving.

Shuichi poked his head into the room first, before going in. He couldn't see Hiro, but the sign outside the door clearly read 'Nakano Hiroshi'. Pushing passed the cloth curtain, he found K sitting beside the boy's bed, holding the guitarist's hand tightly, biting his lip. He looked up as the curtain moved.

"Shuichi...how are you doing?" his voice was broken, very broken, and if it hadn't been for the darkness of the room, Shuichi could have easily seen that the man had been crying.

"I-I'm fine. How's HE doing?" he looked down at the unconscious musician, his heart suddenly sinking. With moonlight alone, he could see so many wires and tubes and needles in him, like something out of a bad Frankenstein movie.

"He fell into a coma a couple hours ago...he's been fluctuating as far as health goes."

"What do you mean?"

"The blood loss made him pass out so many times that they almost weren't able to revive him the last time. He's only in a coma now, which is an improvement, but..."

"So, there's a chance he's...going to...?"

"50% chance."

Shuichi felt helpless again, beyond imagination. Tears welled in his eyes and spilled over. "Hiro..." his voice was beginning to break as well. Slowly he moved close to the bed, taking up the teenager's other hand and squeezing tightly. "Please stay with us, Hiro. Please. I can't live without you, c'mon, be strong. For me. For all of us." He whispered, bending down and kissing the hand he held. "Please don't leave us Hiro..."

The second Shuichi had left the room; K could hold it in no more. He cried, harder than he had before. He couldn't live without Hiro either, but to say that around anyone would make them look at him differently. He didn't want anyone but Hiro to know, thankfully, Hiro did.

"Don't leave me." He whispered, placing a tender kiss on the boy's forehead. "Fight it. I know you can." For a second there, he could have sworn he'd felt the boy's hand tighten around his, but maybe he was just imagining things.

****

* * *

"Hello? Are you in here?" Shuichi stepped into his next room, not seeing anyone. "Please answer me...it's Shuichi..."

"Shuichi-kun..." a timid voice whispered from just under the window.

"There you are...are you alright?" he ran to the boy and knelt down, resting a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"Shuichi-kun..." he repeated, wrapping his arms slowly around the older boy and pulling himself close at the same speed. "Thank you for coming to see me. I missed you."

"I missed you more." He held the boy back, kissing his temple softly. "We'll be able to go home soon...I was thinking, maybe...you could stay with me and Yuki until you're ready to start a new life..."

"I want to..." there was uneasiness in his voice, like he was just saying it to say SOMETHING. "I want to live with you, but I'd be a burden. That man offered me the same thing. He wanted me to stay with him until I was ready to go...but I'm just a burden to everybody..."

"You mean K? No, you're not a burden at all. We're offering because we want to, not because we NEED to."

"But I always get in the way, no matter how hard I try to disappear."

"You're not going to be in the way, not anymore." He held the boy tighter. "I'll let you decide who you want to stay with, and I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" He smiled, standing up and pulling the teenager with him. He led the younger boy to the bed and made him lay down on it. "You DO deserve to sleep in this bed. This place is for making people get better, not worse. Sleep in the bed tonight, with these blankets covering you. The blankets will help a lot. Don't keep torturing yourself like this. That man isn't going to hurt you again. He's never going to be in your life again." He kissed the boy's cheek gently and pulled the blankets over him, starting for the door.

"Oi, Shuichi-kun..."

"Hn? Yeah?" he paused, turning for the bed.

"I remembered. Your words made me remember."

"What did you remember?"

"My name. My real name: _Azrael_."

Shuichi couldn't help but smile, running to the bed and throwing his arms around the boy. "I'm glad. I'm glad that you finally remembered. I'm so proud of you, Azrael..." he laughed, losing his whisper tone for a moment. "Thank goodness."

****

**

* * *

**

Game Over?

**Continue?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ransom**

****

**By: Ryoko [Raiju]**

****

* * *

Several days had passed since that night, in which time Shuichi and Azrael had been released, but Hiro was another story.

He'd been valiant in fighting as long as he did, constantly pulling himself through comas, but always falling back into them. As it stood, according to the doctor that took care of him, Hiro was going to get better, but it was going to take a long while. They promised to release him from the hospital the day he could carry himself and do more than lay awake for a few moments. But he was going to be alright, and that's what set all of their hearts at ease.

Each and every single day K and Azrael were at Hiro's side. Shuichi stopped in with Yuki and Fuijisaki whenever he could, and the rest of his friends and relatives visited on and off, mostly calling the front desk to see how he was doing, though. As time went on and on, Hiro began to stay awake longer and longer.

"K...?" He sat up slowly, grunting as he stretched.

"I'm here." The blonde's eyes were stuck on him, a smile playing across his lips when he saw the boy look at him.

"Where's Shu?"

"He had school today."

"And Az?"

"Somewhere with Seguchi."

"I see." Hiro pulled his knees up, thankful to bend them after such a long time.

"Hey! Don't overdo it. You're not supposed to be moving that much yet! You'll never get better."

"I know, I know. But YOU try being in a bed like I have for two weeks and let's see how YOU feel."

"As long as I can be in it with y-" he stopped himself dead in the sentence.

"K?"

"N-NOTHING!" he turned bright red, wanting badly to just die right about then.

"Did you just say what I thought you did?"

"N-NO! NOPE! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"_ Oh crap, I blew it...! _he wanted to hide from those seemingly innocent eyes that now questioned him.

"You did, didn't you?" Hiro's voice asked calmly, looking at the door, his eyes devoid of most happiness and gaining a little sorrow.

"Mnn..." K groaned, resting his head on his arms after folding them over the back of the chair. He didn't want to look up. "Yeah."

"I thought so."

"Hiro-"

"You told me awhile ago that you felt that way about me. It's okay. I haven't forgotten." A small smile returned to his face, and he turned to look the man directly in the eyes. "When I get better, I'll take up your offer."

The man blushed furiously, hiding his face in his arms.

Hiro laughed at the move, poking him playfully. "I saw that."

****

* * *

"As it stands, your friend should be ready to leave on Monday. That leaves two days to go. He's recovering very well, I might add." The doctor pushed up his glasses as he read, much more like a librarian than a doctor. Shuichi bit his lip to keep from laughing at the move.

"Well, that's awesome. Thank you for taking care of him." He smiled brightly, waiting for the man to leave before bursting into his fit of laughter.

"What's so funny? Azrael and Yuki asked at once, looking at each other in wonder.

"He was funny. It's nothing, really. Just something weird." The musician spun around, trotting over to the bed. "So how are you holding up?"

"Get. Me. Out. Of. Here."

"Ehh?"

"Hospital. Food. Sucks. Ass. I need real food. I need POCKY."

"Strawberry, right?"

"Of course."

"Here ya go." He pulled the box out of his sweatshirt pocket. "If they knew I brought it, they'd kill me."

"Ooh! Shuichi I love you!" He snatched the box from the boy and tore it open, feasting on the sugary-goodness like he hadn't eaten in months. "Ohh man, thank you so much! I needed this!" he sighed, finally breathing after ingesting at least half the box at once.

Shuichi blinked dumbly, sweatdropping as he watched the other eat. "You're...welcome?"

K hid his face in jealousy, but smiled as he watched the guitarist's face light up at the sight of real food. It was something he would never get tired of seeing more often.

By the time the room had settled down, Shuichi, Yuki, Azrael, and K sat around Hiro's bed, almost like a meeting.

"Has anyone heard about HIM?" Hiro asked first, a stick of pocky hanging out of his mouth.

"It's all over the press. The media is going bonkers over the trial and crap. I'm actually surprised that they haven't called any of you in as witnesses. After all, you three WERE the victims." Yuki pushed a hair from his face.

"They didn't need a case at all from US. Seems the last kids he kidnapped are the ones that filed charges against him. They did years ago, but the police never believed them. If I hadn't called the police before we'd went to pick you guys up, then they probably wouldn't believe US either. Anyway, yeah I've heard some about the trial too...seems Hitari is getting life in the slammer." The blonde turned to Azrael, resting a hand on the boy's head. "So none of you are gonna have to worry about that bastard again."

"They'll probably murder him in jail. Like they did that guy that murdered his own infant daughter. He only had ten years, but they still killed him in jail."

"Also. I've heard that he owned a large law firm...he was a lawyer. That means he had a LOT of cash stashed away. Because of your troubles, for some reason the police are gonna empty out all of his bank accounts and distribute the money evenly amongst the five of his victims. That includes you three and the other two that got hurt by his cruelty." Yuki explained, raising an eyebrow as he watched Hiro nibble at the end of the breadstick like a rabbit.

"How much money IS that?" Shuichi's eyes were wide with anticipation.

"A couple million. Remember, he had two ransoms to collect. That's a lot."

"A COUPLE MILLION?!?!?!" The three boys' jaws fell open.

"We'll be living like kings for a couple decades with THAT kinda money..." Azrael leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his palms. "I never imagined I'd get out of there alive...but I'm glad that all of you were able to prove me wrong. I'm glad I'm here with all of you...thank you. It's a happy ending to a sad story after all."

****

**

* * *

**

GAME OVER.


End file.
